Longing Remembrance
by blackdeathmessenger
Summary: She gave me a feeling of nostalgia. It’s weird, I’ve never seen her before, and yet, I swear that I’ve known her all my life. ArtemisxHolly Warning:Extreme OOCness
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own no rights at all. Only the plot for this story.

Longing Remembrance

"I'm sorry, miss, but I cannot help you." the young Fowl said.

Glad that she was in disguise (meaning no LEP suit, and wearing casual clothes and a hat); Holly wished that they hadn't had to erase their memories, yet again. She was actually starting to like the new Artemis Fowl the second, though he didn't have the memories, he quite obviously had the physical experience from their last escapade; one of her hazel brown eyes.

She gave a bittersweet smile and replied "Sorry to have bothered you then." Holly said, and started walking away, until she was back at the entrance to the underground tunnels that would take her back to New Haven.

Some hours later, New Haven, LEP headquarters

"Something wrong Holly?" the centaur techno-freak asked.

Holly sighed sadly before answering, "Not really. The Commander just sent me above to check on Artemis…" she let the sentence trail off, as she really wasn't all that sure why she was acting the way she was lately.

"You miss him, don't you?" She only looked at him in a confused daze, still somewhat trapped in her thoughts.

"I thought so. You miss the good Artemis, that knew who you were, not the somewhat more evil Artemis that didn't know your name."

Holly, to say the least, was surprised. She thought that she was keeping her feelings pretty well hidden, but then again, she was talking (or rather listening) to Foaly, one of the smartest Fairy creatures in New Haven.

"You know, you're really too smart for your own good sometimes" Holly finally responded, and then headed off to her office where she had some paperwork concerning her recent trip to the surface to check on the Fowl boy, and if he remembered anything or not. He didn't (obviously).

Holly didn't really concentrate or want to concentrate on the paper on her desk though. She was far too caught up in her thoughts to even really think about what she had to write, though it wasn't really much anyway.

'Do I like him?' she asked herself. She shook her head violently to try to clear her thoughts, and failed. 'It's not a question of like, more of love. So that leaves the question, do I love him?' she shook her head violently again, and pushed the thoughts out of her head, and set to the task she knew she eventually had to get to; the report on the Fowl boy's memories:

_Major Holly Short, Section 8_

_Trip To Artemis Fowl's Manor_

_Purpose of trip: Memory Assessment_

_The Mudboy, Artemis Fowl, has no memory of The People or of me, Major Holly Short._

_It is with some regret that I write up this report, mostly due to the fact that the Mudboy was genuinely concerned about the wellbeing of the people, and…_

She didn't finish writing that sentence and instead crumpled it up and threw it in the trash bin near her desk, and knew that she wouldn't be able to fully concentrate on finishing the report properly, so she put it in her 'in' box to finish tomorrow, as her mind was clearly on other issues that wouldn't allow her to concentrate on her job the way she was supposed to, so she went to her home early and went to bed.

Fowl Residence, not long after Holly walked off

"What's wrong, Artemis?" his huge bodyguard asked.

"Just lost in thought, old friend."

"Who was at the door?" Butler asked suspiciously.

"Some girl. Though, she gave me a feeling of nostalgia. It's weird, I've never seen her before, and yet, I swear that I've known her all my life."

"It's probably nothing." the towering bodyguard said.

"Yeah. I'll be in my room." Artemis said. Once he was there, he closed and locked his door, and started meditating, something he started learning from Butler, since he was giving up his evil ways, he had to find something else to do, and meditating actually helped him to try and solve certain things, like a new Psychological Theorem or something. But this time, he was going to try and unravel the mystery of that girl.

It was strange, they hadn't really exchanged that many words, and he was certain that he had never seen her before. And yet, he felt as if…as if…well, he didn't really know how to describe it, but he felt as if he knew who she truly was. In a way, he was right, but those memories were blocked off from his conscious and unconscious mind.

He let his thoughts wander. And wander they did. He thought about several things, but mostly about her, until his mind finally became blank, and he was truly meditating until his mind finally gave him horribly distorted images and incoherent scrabblings that looked like they were on his computer, but it looked like a language that didn't even exist, but he didn't have enough time to concentrate on the images further, as there was a knock in his door.

"Artemis, time for dinner" Butler said through the door.

"Be right down" Artemis said. 'That was weird, why didn't I uncover anything like that any of the other times I have meditated?'

Fowl Manor, After dinner

The images of what he had seen were still haunting him, but he felt like he needed some fresh air, so he walked into their immense gardens, and stopped at a plant that had green, prickly leaves, and had small inedible red berries. He studied the plant for a few minutes, when it hit him.

'There's something about this plant that seems to jog my memories…that's it! Holly!'


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See chapter1.

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

Chapter 2: Every Holly Bush Has It's Thorns

'There's something about this plant that seems to jog my memories…that's it! Holly!'

The boy stood there, staring at the plant as he continued to think about the matter. 'How is it I know her name, but nothing else? And how do I even know that that is her name? What if I only imagined her, but that would mean that both Butler and I were hallucinating the noise of the doorbell. Hmmm…'

Butler came up behind his employer, not wanting to disturb him, and just stood there surveying the surroundings, as you never really knew where danger would strike, or at least Butler never really knew where danger could come from, and attacking one at their own home would be a perfect set up. Especially with the Fowl Manor, being somewhat secluded, and rather large.

Artemis, however, did not notice his bodyguard and continued his musings. 'What is it about her that has drawn me in? There was definitely something that was different about her, as if the her that I saw was just an illusion for the world, but that I somehow…_knew _her, from somewhere. Only problem is, where?' He shook his head sadly. He would not be able to travel anymore, as his parents wanted him to be home more, and he was turning away from all his evil plots as well.

Meanwhile…

New Haven, LEP Headquarters

"What is this?" Foaly asked his monitor as he was searching through some records from their past tirades with Artemis, when uncovered something that he didn't really like.

"Holly is not going to like this…" the centaur said.

Out side Fowl Manor, Garden Area

After several hours of being outside, thinking, Artemis felt rather weird, not just because he was more used to the confines of the Manor, but it felt as if Fate was going to deliver something personally to him, just by standing out there. He didn't know what it was, but he had a feeling that it had something to do with what he has been thinking about for several hours now.

He knelt down by the plant that he has been staring at for several hours, and reached out to it. When he did so, he was pricked by one of the many prickly points coming out of the leaves, but there wasn't quite as much blood as he expected, but all he did was retract his hand, but he stayed knelt down, and continued to stare at it.

Out side Fowl Manor, Garden Area, Several feet away from Artemis Fowl

'Hmmm…he still shows no sign of remembering. I guess I can go back now…' though she had no intention of going back to her apartment just yet…there was something different about this "Somewhat more evil Artemis" as Foaly put it. It was almost as if she were strangely being pulled to the Mudboy, as no Fairy creature should be drawn to a human.

She knew it was wrong to feel strangely drawn to a human, but she wasn't really thinking at the moment, and just let herself watch the boy as he didn't really do much until he went inside and stayed there, instead of watching a strangely compelling plant.

Along with Artemis, Butler went inside as well. That's when Holly moved to where Artemis was standing, and she saw the plant that he was staring at.

"D'Arvit!" she swore under her breath as she recognized the plant. It was the Holly bush, and apparently the Mudboy was regaining some, if not all, of his memories.

'Alright, Holly, don't panic. This situation might still be possible to be saved. Maybe it was just a coincidence.' she thought to herself. She shook her head. 'No, this is Artemis Fowl, there aren't very many coincidences when it comes to him, most things are done for a reason. Damn, I knew I should have used the _mesmer _on him when he opened the door.

Just then, Holly was receiving a message from Foaly, and she didn't like the tone of his voice.

"Holly, where are you?"

"I decided to continue to watch the Mudboy, just in case he has a memory relapse."

"Well, it's a good thing that you're up there, that'll save us the trouble of sending someone up there."

"Why's that, Foaly?" Holly asked, starting to get annoyed with the interruption.

"It seems that we need Artemis Fowl yet again."

"No…" Holly said.

"Unfortunately, yes, we do need him. Though we need to get him down here so we can make him remember everything so that he can actually help us."

"I guess it's a good thing I was actually about to kidnap him."

"Why's that?" Foaly asked.

"Because it seems that he may have just started to remember. I don't know how much he remembers right now though."

"Well, get him down here, Holly, this is a crises that we need to solve, and Artemis is the only one that can help us."

"I don't suppose you're willing to say why?"

"Of course. Not until you get Artemis down here. Don't worry, the commander approved already."

"Alright, I'll get him down there." she closed the screen in her helmet and started towards the Manor.

New Haven, LEP Headquarters

"There's nothing to worry about, Commander" Foaly said.

"Then I trust the plan is going well?"

"About as expected" the centaur replied.

"Good. Keep me updated."

"Very well, sir." and with that, the centaur went back to what he was doing.

Fowl Manor, Artemis' Room 

"Butler, has the bait been taken?"

"Indeed."

"Then we will continue as directed."

AN: Ooh, a dual plot, how interesting…anyway, I'm not trying to bore you, so I'll keep this short. Please R&R, and tell me what you think of the whole plot so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

Chapter 3: The Problem

Fowl Manor

Creeping along inside the Manor was always easy, but this was the easiest it had ever been for Holly. She almost regretted it, but then she remembered that there was something that was obviously important, especially since she didn't have to beg to be allowed to get Artemis' assistance, but then, she usually had some idea of what was going on, and right now she had no idea at all, so she just had to trust Foaly.

Luckily for her, she had been invited inside the Manor before, and Artemis had never taken back his invitation, so she figured that she could get inside with no trouble from that little thing that they always had to worry about when entering a dwelling.

She crept up to his room, and checked her helmet for what time it was, and when she noticed it, she figured that Artemis was usually asleep by then, but was still cautious about opening his door. She went inside his room, then quietly closed the door and crept further inside his room.

She noticed he had a guitar and guitar amp that wasn't there the last time she was there. She also noticed a bunch of _untidy_ papers on his desk, and slowly approached it, and took one of the papers and looked at it. At the top of it, it read, "Metallica – Fade To Black" and she looked at the rest of the sheet and found the notes for the song. She then put down the paper and noticed a bunch of CD's of 80's Metal bands, like Metallica, Ratt, and Megadeth _spread_ all over the desk.

'So that's what you've been doing in your spare time, instead of coming up with evil plots' she thought, impressed that the genius would even turn to any type of music other than classical, and even turn to learning guitar.

She then turned from the desk and headed over to where he was sleeping, and found that he was facing the wall. She then used something from her belt to knock out Artemis, and then carefully picked him up and carried him out his door.

That was when she was glad that he was at least wearing some clothes. He was wearing a black T-shirt with the band name "Arch Enemy" on it, a long sleeved fishnet shirt on underneath the T-shirt, and a pair of black jeans, with chains hanging from them. She had done her nest to quiet the chains, and stuck them inside his pockets. That was also when she noticed he was wearing make-up, something she never noticed before, even when he was standing outside. He had on black eyeliner, and black nail polish

Funny, but she never really figured him as the Gothic type. And it seemed that he really wasn't just acting the part either, it seemed to her that he was truly a Goth. But she didn't reflect on this further and carried him all the way outside, and got to the magma tube where her craft to take her and Artemis was waiting.

Several hours later, New Haven, LEP Headquarters

"Arg, Butler, we really need to-" and then Artemis noticed that he was in his bed, or even his room. He was in chair, and there were two creatures looking at him, one looked like a centaur, and the other he assumed was an elf, mainly from her ears. He didn't really try to say anything for a few minutes as he took in his surroundings, and then finally tried to speak to the creatures that were staring right at him and watching his every move.

"I don't suppose you know English?" he asked. The two creatures then looked at each other, and then spoke in some language to each other that gave Artemis a feeling of nostalgia, and then they finally turned to him and said something.

"Artemis, I don't suppose you recognize me?" Holly asked.

"How do you know my name?"

"Just answer the question" the centaur said.

"Actually, you do look…you were at the front door, weren't you?"

"That's right. Now, I don't suppose you remember anything?"

"Remember what?"

The centaur and Holly spoke again in that language that gave Artemis nostalgia for a minute, then turned again to the boy in the chair.

"That's what I was afraid of…" she muttered in English. "Well now, I suppose we better introduce ourselves. My name is Holly Short, and my companion here is Foaly."

"Holly…" Artemis said, sparking some sort memory.

"Something wrong, Mudboy?"

"Mudboy? What the hell do you mean by that?" Artemis questioned.

'This is going o be a long day' Holly thought to herself. Foaly put together a program that would reboot Artemis' memory, while Holly explained some minor details to him that would make it easier for him to cooperate.

"Artemis, we know you. We are friends, but we had to erase you memories of us. Foaly, that centaur you saw, is readying a program that will reboot your memory, so that you can help us with a very important problem."

"Oh, and what's to stop you from erasing my memory again? And besides that, I thought that friends didn't erase each others memory?"

"Well…about that…it's just that you knew a lot of things about us that we thought you would sell to others, and that would be bad if the people above ground knew that we were here."

"Above ground? So you mean to tell me that we're below ground right now?"

"Yes."

"Alright, if you can promise me that you'll never erase my memories again, I'll help you."

"There's no guarantee on that, but I'll try to make that possible."

"Alright, I'll go through with it then."

"Good. Hey Foaly, you done over there?"

"Just finished" the centaur said, walking over to Artemis and placing a helmet on his head with a lot of wire attached to it.

"This may hurt. A lot." the centaur said.

"Get it over with already." Artemis said.

"Alright, you asked for it." the centaur said, pushing the right set of keys to initiate the program. The helmet then started to hum slightly before it started doing its work. Suddenly, Artemis felt a great deal of pain, and then he saw things, things that didn't quite make sense. That is, until he saw that language again, and then it all made sense, and he then blacked out from the pain of remembrance.

"Oh great, you broke him Foaly."

"I didn't break him, he was already broken. He should have his memories, and they should be sorted out by the time he wakes up."

"Alright, when will that be?"

"That depends on how long it will take for him to sort through the memories. It should be several hours though."

Several hours later…

"Dammit, Foaly" Artemis said, sitting up, clutching his head. He looked around and only saw Holly. She however, was asleep in a chair, and so he got off the ground and woke her up by talking in her language.

"Holly, get up."

"Go away, Artemis" she then opened her eyes as what she said hit her brain. She then jumped up and hugged him, though it was more of a tackle/hug.

"Alright, Holly, I think you can get off me." Artemis said. But she was just too happy to see the Artemis that she knew was back to let go of him yet. That is, until Foaly came in.

"Now, now, Holly, you know raping the Mud People isn't permitted."

"Shut up Foaly, I wasn't raping him." Holly said as she jumped up off Artemis.

"What if it was consensual?" Artemis asked, standing up, grinning. Needless to say, Holly slapped him. Hard.

"I'll be feeling that one for a while" Artemis said, rubbing the spot that Holly slapped.

"Anyway, I believe you mentioned that there was a situation that required my help" Artemis said more than he asked.

"Yes" Foaly said, still somewhat laughing at what Holly did to Artemis more than from his joke. Foaly then got serious, and starting typing, and brought up something to the screen.

"You can't be serious" both Artemis and Holly said, staring at the screen the centaur had brought up.

"But I thought she was stuck on the surface, with us humans?" Artemis said.

"That's what I thought, but I came across this loop hole in the written orders for the guards at all the magma tubes" and with that, he brought up another screen with the written orders in it.

"Opal Koboi cannot return to the underground cities until such time as she is seen as no longer a threat to The People. Then, and only then will she be allowed to return."

"Who wrote this?" Artemis asked.

"Someone with no prior knowledge of her crimes, obviously" Holly said with disgust.

"It was one of those foolish Fairy creatures that believes that all fairies deserve another chance at trying to live, especially those that have committed past crimes."

"Oh, that's just great, another moron releasing a dangerous Fairy on The People."

"Now I see why you need me. The only question is, where is she?"

"That's also part of the problem. We can't find her."

"D'Arvit!"

"What, you thought it would be easy?" Artemis asked.

"No, but I thought we'd at least have some idea of where she is."

"Sorry, Holly, but you'll have to go and see if there's anyone who's seen her, as Artemis' appearance would probably scare the dead."

"Well, it's not like I was expecting to be to be kidnapped and besides, since I'm not cooking up anymore evil plots, I thought I would do something useful."

"Right, wearing Goth stuff, and playing guitar is being useful."

Artemis shrugged his shoulders, "Hey, everyone as their own definition of being useful. Besides, I was getting tired of spending so much money on those suits every time they ripped or something, at least with this I can replace it easily. And besides, who really wants to mess with me when I look like this?"

No one really answered him on that, but he didn't really need an answer, he knew he looked somewhat scary, and pretty freaky to those who knew him when he wore only Armani suits.

AN: Rather long chapter, I know, but stay tuned for the next chapter, Dual Plots Unfold.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

Chapter 4: Dual Plots Unfold

"Foaly, what did you do me?" Artemis asked.

"Don't worry, I didn't do much. If it looked like it wasn't painful, then she wouldn't have believed that you had no memory in the first place."

"True, but did it have to hurt so much?"

"Yes it did."

"Alright, so what are we going to do about the lies we just created?"

"Well, I have been working on this one for quite some time if you can't tell. The only question is, have you truly predicted how she will react?"

"Only as good as I can predict. She may react differently then expected, you of course, should have realized that. Anyway, what are we supposed to do about Opal?"

"Don't worry about it, it's fake. What I did was take an old picture of Opal on the surface and altered it. As for about the orders, unfortunately, those are real."

"What!?"

"Don't worry, I sent an edited version to the guards when it was supposed to be given to them, only that one read that she is never to be allowed down here. Anyway, I have a body double of Opal running around somewhere."

"Hmmm…" Artemis said, thinking about his next move involving Holly.

"Before you say anything, don't worry, I got the governor of New Haven to approve of it, though it did take some time to persuade him. Now the rest is up to you."

"Alright, but I'll definitely need your help to set this up."

"Don't worry, I've already come this far, haven't I?"

"Well, yeah."

"Then let's get to work."

New Haven

'Damn it, why did he have to dress like that? It sure freaked me out when I first saw it, but having him wake me up and with him still wearing it, man that really freaked me out. I guess I should get back to searching for Koboi then.'

"Foaly" she said into her helmet mike. "Have you had any clues as to where she is?"

"Sorry Holly, not yet."

"Alright, I'll keep looking."

Holly did not like the situation very much, there was a dangerous Fairy on the loose, and she was the one that had to find said dangerous Fairy.

She had been searching for a couple hours by this point and didn't really like the fact that she was having no luck in finding even just a clue, but she knew she had to keep looking, because sooner or later, she would find Opal.

LEP Headquarters

"Alright, Foaly, where's your Opal double?"

"I don't know, she hasn't checked in yet, but I would imagine she should be checking in before too long. Anyway, you work out the last of the details yet?"

"Not quite, there's still a couple of touches I need to add in."

"Well, I suggest you hurry, because we still need to be able to prepare whatever you come up with as well as everything else."

"I'm aware of that. After all, I'm the one that came up with it in the first place."

"Only after I mentioned something to you."

"Actually I was thinking about it before you ever said anything."

"Really? And people say you're not evil anymore."

Artemis only made an evil smile after that, and combined with the clothes he was wearing, made him look like the devil incarnate.

"Okay, Mudboy, never do that again." Artemis didn't respond and only continued to think.

New Haven

"Holly"

"Yeah?"

"We finally found something. She should be in a red building down the street to your right. Hurry, it looks like she might leave soon."

"Roger" she said and took to the air and found said building.

"You sure this is it, Foaly?"

"Yeah, she should be inside still."

"Alright." and with that, she flew forward in a burst of speed, and crashed through the upper windows. She looked around and found a door and opened it and found a long hallway.

She stalked down it until she came upon some doors, but she didn't find anyone inside those doors. When she finally got to the end of the hall, she heard some voices, one of them was definitely Opal's.

"Hahahahaha, now I'll finally be able to exact revenge on that Mudboy and that meddling elf. It should serve them right."

"Are you sure you should be plotting evil right now?"

"Are you questioning me?" Opal asked

"No, ma'am, just concerned for your-"

"Shut up" Opal said darkly.

"Foaly, I found her" Holly whispered into her helmet mike.

"Good, be careful" Foaly said.

"Don't worry."

With that she started slowly creeping down the stairs.

LEP Headquarters

"Artemis" Foaly said.

"What is it?"

"There is a huge problem here. The Opal that Holly is going to try and take down is the real Opal."

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah, Holly might be in some big trouble now. The body double just checked in and said that she came across the real Opal and was almost discovered."

"Crap. That is not good, Foaly. Not good at all."

New Haven, Red Building/Warehouse

Holly carefully made her way down the stairs, and noticed that Opal had her back to the stairs that she was on, but it made little difference as Holly had her shield on. She quietly drew her Neutrino and set it to a setting that would only knock out Opal for several hours.

She took aim and pulled the trigger. Opal fell to the floor, and since no one else was around at the moment, Holly carefully picked up the unconscious Fairy, and went back up the stairs and flew out the window with Opal on her shoulder and flew towards LEP Headquarters.

LEP Headquarters

With the double of Opal long gone, and the real Opal in jail, there wasn't really much for them to do.

"Foaly, that was too easy, was that set up?" Holly asked, walking in the door to the tech lab, helmet in hand.

The centaur figured it was best to tell the truth, or at least as often as he could, and now was definitely one of those times. "No, that's the real Opal."

"Huh, I didn't expect it to be that easy."

"Well, you probably had luck on your side" Foaly said.

"There's no such thing as luck, it's all coincidence."

"Yeah, yeah, don't give me that" Holly said.

"Ahem, I believe we should be looking into how she got into New Haven, not bickering with each other."

"Shouldn't you be on that, Foaly?" they asked the half beast.

"Give me a little time and I'll probably have what we're looking for."

"Well, since we have some time, why don't I give you a tour of New Haven, I mean, after all, you've never really gotten a chance to look around the city, and almost no one is out right now." She said to Artemis.

"Have fun you two" Foaly said with a wink to the both of them.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

Chapter 5: Two Hearts, One Conclusion

New Haven Central Park

After several hours of showing Artemis the city, she finally decided to take him to the place left to show him, the New Haven Central Park.

Artemis and Holly walked in relative silence around the relatively large park. There was an area for the Fairy children to play, and there were a lot of trees and a couple of fields for whatever sports they played there in the underground. Artemis had picked a spot near under a rather big tree, and sat down, Holly followed suit, and was glad that she did, walking for hours had really taken it's toll on her.

Instead of sitting, she decided to lie down. After a few minutes, they felt a cool breeze and let it wash over them, and temporarily erase their thoughts that both of them had regarding the other. After about a minute of this, they both decided to try and speak those feelings. Artemis went first, being the all courage, Gothic boy genius.

"Holly, there's been something on my mind that I've been wanting to talk to you about."

"Alright, there's been something on my mind as well. You go first, though."

"Alright, though, I…uh…well…" his sentence drifted off, and for once he had nothing to say.

"Artemis, I do believe you're stumbling over your own tongue for once" Holly teased, but stopped when she noticed his glare.

"It's just something that's difficult to really talk about" Artemis said. What he said made her heart start jumping and she was sure that it would burst through her chest and run away.

He stumbled but he finally managed to get the words out, even if it was just a whisper, "I-I…l-l-love…y-you, H-Holly."

The moment those words left his mouth, time seemed frozen for both of them, and Holly had an understanding as to why he had a problem trying to say those words, because she was going to say something similar, except instead of her name, she would've used his.

As time still seemed frozen, they slowly leaned forward and gave each other a slow and passionate kiss. Time seemed to resume flowing once their lips met. However, since time was now flowing once again, the bothersome centaur broke them up by calling Artemis' cell phone, which he just happened to have on him. They broke their kiss, and Artemis answered the phone after saying, "Damn centaur."

"Artemis, I found out how Opal got back in to New Haven."

"You know, your timing lacks subtlety" Artemis said.

"Sorry, I interrupt something?"

"Yes. I suppose you want us back there?"

"Yeah, and people should be starting to wake up soon, so you might want to hurry."

LEP Headquarters

"So, what do you have?" Holly asked.

"She made it down here through one of the mostly abandoned tunnels that were supposedly sealed up a few years ago. And somehow managed to avoid the guards posted near where they come close to New Haven."

"Hmm…sounds like you just need to seal up the tunnel again" Artemis said.

"True. So, I guess that leaves the one thing left" Foaly said.

"Right" Artemis agreed.

"What are you two talking about?" Holly asked

"This" Artemis said, pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Holly.

"What, no way" Holly said, still looking at what the paper said.

_To Artemis Fowl from the Governor of New Haven,_

_Dear Artemis,_

_I am aware of all that you have done for The People, but your request is somewhat strange, though I will grant you your request to live here, underground, in New Haven. For that reason, you should be sure to get some help coming down here, but only as long as no one disagrees with my decision._

_Yours truly,_

_The Governor of New Haven_

"I can't believe this" Holly said.

"Hey, it was either this, or have my memories erased again. I'd rather live down here."

A few months later…

"Artemis, c'mon, you'll be late"

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you Foaly" he said, putting his guitar down, and walking out of 'their' bedroom. That is, his and Holly's.

"I was starting to think you'd be late for your own wedding. C'mon, Holly's waiting for you to get there so you two can finally get married, and show all of New Haven that you humans aren't so bad."

"Yeah, yeah, let's go" Artemis said, and off they went to the only 'marriage' between a human and a Fairy. Namely, Artemis and Holly.

They had to get special permission, but they knew they wanted it, and they got it.

AN: If, and only if enough of you guys want, I will make an epilogue for this story. I know I haven't said too much through out this story, but I felt there wasn't really any need to be all that present. Anyway, if you want that epilogue, be sure to tell me, one way or another.


	6. The Epilogue You Asked For

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

AN: This part happens 6 years after where chapter 5 left off.

Chapter 6: The Epilogue

Holly waked up to her husband, Artemis Fowl, and gave him a big hug and a kiss after he walked off stage, guitar in hand, and parted from his band, _Artemis and the Elves_ to go home with Holly.

"It was a great show" she said as they were walking.

"Thanks. I'm glad you and everyone else enjoyed the show. At least, those who can enjoy Mudman Metal."

"Yeah, it's a lot heavier than anything we have down here. Until you got on stage the first time, anyway. Now there's bands popping up all over the place with heavy guitars. Of course, yours is still the heaviest one around since you have the only Mudman made guitar."

Artemis couldn't help but laugh at that, though he didn't really know why.

"What's so funny?" Holly asked.

"I can't say I really know" Artemis replied once he was able to stop laughing. "Anyway, we better get home, I'm sure Nick is wondering where we are."

"Yeah, I'm sure he is. We both know just how inquisitive our child is."

Nick Fowl, the son of Artemis and Holly Fowl, is the first half elf, half human child born on (or under) the Earth's surface. He has Holly's Auburn hair and hazel eyes, but has the face, ears and cunning of Artemis. He also has the ability to use magic.

"You know, the thing that surprised me is that he is interested in learning to play guitar."

"He's almost 6, and he already wants to learn to play guitar? I knew our child would probably be intelligent, but I thought that he would be that smart."

"That's what you get for thinking."

"Whatever" she said as she punched him playfully in the arm and then took his hand in hers and intertwined their fingers and walked the rest of the way home in comfortable silence.

Some years later, Nickolas (Nick, to those who knew him) Fowl, became a huge success in a band and surpassed his father in knowledge and was able to frequently visit the surface to see his grandparents.

AN: Kinda crappy epilogue, but you asked for it, or at least, one or few of you did.


End file.
